Spinning Cane
by Starlight-x
Summary: King and Knight. This is a one shot look at the friendship between Albert and Lavitz before the events in the game.


Spinning Cane   
By: Starlight_x1   
  
  
  
  


The dull thud of two wooden staffs colliding filled the air. Two young men fought. One with his staff held over his head in a defensive position, blocking the swing of his companion's own quarterstaff. Both young men were clad only in breeches and their upper bodies streamed with sweat. They stood locked together, each straining against his opponent's strength. Suddenly the defender danced backwards, causing his attacker to stumble, at the same time he swung his quarterstaff landing a hit solidly on the other man's ribs. 

"Well done Albert," Lavitz regained his balance and stood breathing deeply. "I was overconfident. You used that to your advantage. Excellent." 

Albert managed a smile, his breathing also rapid. He used his free hand to push back strands of dirty blond hair that had escaped his normal ponytail. "Tis not often that I best you Lavitz, I shall remember that move for another time." 

"So shall I my friend." Lavitz laughed at the half frustrated, half amused expression that crossed his friend's face. 

Albert reached out with his staff and gently tapped Lavitz in the same place he had hit him before, chuckling slightly as his friend winced. "I will beat you someday." 

"You'll try anyway." Lavitz pushed Albert's staff away. "How about doing some technique practice?" 

Albert sighed and grimaced slightly. "Now? I'm all out of breath." 

"Exactly. The enemy won't wait for you to get rested when they attack. You must be able to perform your technique anytime, anywhere." Lavitz closed his eyes and then proceeded to perform Spinning Cane. 

"Flawless." Albert shook his head. "I see why you are Head of the First Knighthood. 

"Thank you my lord." Lavitz bowed deeply. "Now, let's see you do it." He raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Albert took a deep breath. Lavitz was an exacting opponent and trainer. Of course that quality was why he was chosen as the king's sparring partner. Albert let the air in his lungs escape in an explosive cry as he lunged forward in the beginning motion of the technique. His quarterstaff whistled through the air as he landed the two consecutive blows that finished off Spinning Cane. 

"Excellently done. Now try it with this." 

Albert caught the training javelin Lavitz tossed to him, feeling the change in weight and adjusting his grip accordingly. Turning, he faced the training dummy once again and lunged. This time though his balance was off and he lost his grip on the javelin sending it spinning off to the side where it just barely missed Lavitz. 

Albert cringed slightly, thankful that no one else was around to see his blunder. Lavitz picked up the training javelin and tossed it back to Albert. "Try again." 

Lavitz watched as the young king again attacked the training dummy. He nodded in approval as Albert adjusted to the weight of the javelin and managed to perform a perfect Spinning Cane. He knew the only reason he was more advanced then his friend was due to the fact he had more time to devote to perfecting his skill with the javelin. Albert was constantly in meetings and lessons as he honed his kingly abilities. Skill with a weapon was necessary, but not the most important thing he had to master. 

Seeing Albert fall into the rhythm of the technique Lavitz picked up his own javelin. Unlike the training javelins his was made from metal, identical to the one his father had carried. Lavitz ran his fingers along the smooth haft. 

"Excuse me, Sir Lavitz?" 

Lavitz turned and looked inquiringly at the servant standing in the doorway to the training room. "Yes?" 

"Minister Noish begs to remind King Albert that the emissaries from Tiberoa will be arriving today and his Majesty must be ready to receive them in an appropriate manner." 

"Of course. Inform Minister Noish that his Majesty will be there shortly." 

The servant bowed and left. Lavitz turned back to his friend. Albert had failed to notice either the entrance or exit of the man, intent as he had been on executing his technique perfectly. 

Normally Lavitz would have reprimanded his friend for his lack of attention, but seeing the concentration evident on Albert's face he refrained. 

"That will be enough my Lord." 

Albert paused. "Sir Lavitz?" The formality in his friend's voice was enough to inform him that something of importance had come up. 

"Minister Noish wishes to remind you of the arrival of the emissaries from Tiberoa. Therefore our training session must be cut short." 

"I'd forgotten." Albert frowned. 

"It's well that Minister Noish did not since you can't greet dignitaries dressed like that." Lavitz grinned as he took the training javelin and handed Albert a towel instead. 

"Darest thou to address thy king thusly? Down on thy knees varlet." Albert gestured towards his friend, mock indignation on his face. 

Lavitz turned after placing the training javelin back into the stand, a look of mock fear to match Albert's indignation on his face. For a moment both friends stared at each other laughter struggling for supremacy until Lavitz couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing. 

Albert was able to keep his composure longer before he too began to laugh. They did not laugh for long. Albert looked slightly regretful as he handed the towel back to Lavitz. "I must go Sir Lavitz, I look forward to our next bout." 

"As do I your Majesty." Lavitz gave the proper bow as Albert withdrew from the training room where he was herded upstairs by an anxious servant. 

  
***   


The beauty of the sunset always brought a peace with it. Lavitz had seated himself above the window casement that was his usual exit to the roof. Now he stared contentedly at the vivid colors that painted the western sky. He looked toward the castle where Albert was, no doubt, still meeting with the emissaries. Tiberoa had offered to act as arbitrator in the conflict between Basil and Sandora. Albert had agreed, hoping for a peaceful end to the war that had raged his entire rule. 

His eye was drawn to a figure hurrying towards his home through the streets below. The man belonged to the First Knighthood, a messenger sent to summon him to the castle. Lavitz slipped in through the window and clambered lightly down the ladder and exited the library. He saw his mother at the bottom of the stairway, beginning her ascent in search of him. 

"I'm coming Mother." 

"You must have seen the messenger." A smile spread across his mother's face. "His majesty desires your presence." 

"Thank you Mother." Lavitz paused to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back later tonight." 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be all right." Years of living with his father's odd hours and sudden absences as he did his duty to his king and country had prepared her for her son's own service to the crown. 

Lavitz smiled fondly at her before exiting with the knight sent to fetch him. 

In the castle Lavitz hurried to the throne room, noting the absence of the emissaries and the grave looks on both Minister Noish and Albert's faces. 

"My Lord." Lavitz knelt swiftly. "I trust the emissaries brought good news." 

"They failed. Emperor Doel will not budge." Weariness filled Albert's voice. "The only foreseeable end to this conflict is through bloodshed." He brought a fist down on the arm of his throne. "I would be more then willing to allow him reign over Sandora if he would rule it in a fair and just manner. Instead he continues to prove himself a tyrant. I cannot allow the people to suffer any more." 

Lavitz looked up to see the grief in his friend's eyes. "My Lord..." 

"The knighthood's must be readied. I fear Doel will not wait long before striking at our borders." 

"Of course your Majesty. It shall be done." Lavitz stood and saluted. 

Albert stood from his throne. "Come and walk with me, my friend." 

They walked out onto the balcony. Albert paused by the rail, his eyes on the now fading sunset. "The weight of this crown continues to grow heavier." He gave a weak smile. "Figuratively speaking of course, since I'm not even wearing a crown at this time." 

"Your Majesty..." 

"Peace seems to me as fading as that sunset. I'd hoped and prayed...." Albert's voice trailed off and he clutched the railing of the balcony. Turning he again attempted to smile. "My dear, dear friend. I'm grateful you are at my side. I just wish I didn't have to order you off to battle as I doubtless shall have to before long." 

"It is my honor to serve, as it was my father's before me and his before him." Lavitz placed his hand on Albert's shoulder. 

Both young men looked to where the sun was just slipping below the horizon. All that remained of the sunset was a faint orange splashed on the underside of a few purple clouds. Dusk had fallen.   
  



End file.
